


Making Music of Our Own

by astano



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astano/pseuds/astano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt at the glee kink meme. Rachel, Santana, an empty choir room and a piano. Straight up smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Music of Our Own

Rachel shouldn’t have been all that surprised when Santana leaned in to kiss her. They had been dancing around one another, literally and figuratively for the past two hours. The assignment they were working on for glee involved a fair amount of close contact and Rachel had noticed Santana seemed to be slightly more enthusiastic than was normally the case. At first, Rachel thought it was simply a desire on the other girl’s part to perform to the best of her ability and she welcomed it. Soon, however, Rachel noticed Santana was always coming a little closer to her than was required, letting her hands linger a little longer. Then, when they reached the most emotionally charged section of the song, where the choreography called for them to be inches from each other’s faces,  Rachel noticed Santana’s eyes, or more specifically her pupils and the extent to which they were dilated. Seconds after, she noticed the increase in Santana’s breathing as her eye’s dropped to Rachel’s lips.

So, looking at it objectively, which was really quite difficult when a warm tongue was currently sliding over your bottom lip, Rachel shouldn’t have been surprised. Still, there was no denying the muffled squeak that had left her throat, the moment Santana’s lips had descended on hers. It took all of ten seconds, however, for the warning sirens clamouring in her head to be silenced by the incredible feeling of Santana’s tongue skimming gently along her own.

Her hands came up to fist Santana’s shirt and pull them closer together. She heard a moan coming from somewhere, but was too lost in the kiss to know which of them it was. The moan was definitely Rachel’s, however, when Santana dropped her hands to cup Rachel’s ass, kneading the skin there as she rocked Rachel into her.

Rachel broke the kiss with a gasp when Santana slipped her thigh between Rachel’s, rocking her hard into it.

“Don’t tell me you want me to stop,” Santana said, dipping her head to nip and suck at Rachel’s neck.

“It’s no- oh there- it’s not that,” Rachel replied, leaning her head to one side, giving Santana more access as she laved her tongue against Rachel’s pulse point. “I’m simply worried that someone might walk in on us. We are on school property after all.”

“Chill, it’s after hours, there’s no one else around.”

Rachel couldn’t argue with that, and, truth be told, she didn’t really want to. Not with the way Santana’s mouth was currently marking her neck, or the way one of her hands was snaking up from her ass. The hand in question reached the hem of her jumper and Santana gave it a quick tug upwards. Before Rachel even had time to process what was happening, the jumper was laying on the floor and Santana was making quick work of divesting her of her bra.

She was about to protest that it was only fair Santana strip as well when one nipple was suddenly engulfed in the wet heat of Santana’s mouth and she could do nothing but moan and clutch at the back of Santana’s head. Heat was spreading quickly throughout her body, each flick of Santana’s tongue over a quickly hardening nipple sent bolts of desire straight to her core. It felt amazing, far better than any of the times she’d let Finn get this far.

Santana pulled away after a few minutes and Rachel whimpered at the loss. She looked on in confusion as Santana walked over to the piano, shutting the lid over the keys and beckoning Rachel over.

“Get up here,” Santana said at Rachel’s confused expression.

Oh, Rachel thought, well that’s hardly... “Santana, I really don’t think it’s proper to defile the piano in this way.”

“It’s either up here or I lay you out on the floor, Berry, and we all know how little the janitors get paid around here.”

When put in those terms, Rachel thought, hopping up onto the lid, she didn’t have much choice.

As soon as Rachel settled back, Santana leaned in to kiss her again. Her hands came up immediately to massage Rachel’s breasts. She let her palms rub over Rachel’s nipples, barely making contact until Rachel whimpered and thrust her upper half forcefully into Santana’s hands. Taking the obvious direction for firmer contact, Santana began pinching and rolling the nipples until Rachel was gasping beneath her and rocking her hips forward insistently.

Rachel was on fire. She’d never felt so turned on before. Every time she’d even gotten close to feeling anything with Finn he’d always lost control of himself and that was that. But this... she could hear her own breath as it came out in ragged pants, and every time Santana pinched a little harder than before she had to bite back the sounds that wanted to erupt – she still wasn’t entirely convinced they were alone. Her body was too warm all over and she swore, if Santana didn’t do something to alleviate the growing ache between her thighs she would simply have to take matters into her own hands.

“Santana, I need more, I need you to touch me.” She bucked her hips up at the last word, hoping to make her request clear. It was and Santana wasted no time slipping one hand under Rachel’s skirt, running two fingers along the length of Rachel’s panty-clad sex. Rachel immediately surged up into the contact. “Fuck, yes, Santana,” she hissed.

“Damn, Rachel, I think you’ve ruined these panties,” Santana said, reaching for the waistband and pulling them down. Once they were off and thrown towards the growing pile of clothes on the floor, Santana leaned back into Rachel, letting her fingers trail up the, now exposed, wetness of Rachel’s folds. She drew moisture upwards and started a slow massage around Rachel’s clit, dipping back down occasionally to tease around Rachel’s entrance.

Rachel was panting, sweat-soaked hair plastered to her forehead as she canted her hips up, trying to direct Santana’s fingers into harder contact. It felt fantastic, but it wasn’t enough, it wasn’t nearly enough. She threw her head back, letting out a groan when Santana let her fingers slide slightly inside her on one of their teasing strokes. When they slipped back out and continued their torturous assault on her clit she bit back a whimper.

“Put your fingers back inside me,” she half demanded and half begged. When Santana complied, slamming two finger deep into her, Rachel immediately gripped the edge of the piano and had to bite her lip, almost hard enough to draw blood, in order to stop the scream that wanted to be let loose.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Rachel chanted over and over again, as Santana moved her fingers, sliding in and out with deep, forceful thrusts. When Santana curled her fingers and dropped her mouth to surround Rachel’s clit, Rachel exploded, sending sheet music flying off the piano in all directions as she shuddered through her orgasm.

Before she had fully recovered, Santana was forcing her to swap places. She moved off the piano with trembling legs and decided that sitting at the bench was far safer for her than standing. Santana made quick work of her jeans and panties, and, before Rachel had time to blink, she was inches from Santana’s swollen folds.

“Hurry the fuck up, Berry.” Santana grumbled from above her.

Rachel took hesitant breath and leaned forward, taking her first taste of the other girl. At Santana’s immediate gasp and thrust of her hips, Rachel lost her nervousness. She ran her tongue through Santana’s folds, letting loose a groan as the taste and smell permeated her senses. She was surprised to find herself becoming wet again just from the reaction her tongue was eliciting from Santana.

She drew Santana’s clit into her mouth, rolling her tongue over the top of it and Santana jerked into her. She repeated the motion a few times before slipping back down and dipping into Santana as far as she could reach. Santana groaned, raising her legs over Rachel’s shoulders and allowing Rachel to slip that little bit further inside on her next thrust.

Rachel felt Santana’s insides clench with each stroke of her tongue and was just about to bring her hand up to massage Santana’s clit when she was started by a gasp coming from the entrance to the choir room. She whipped her head around and tried to jump back but was held in place by Santana’s deceptively strong legs.

She could see enough to recognise Quinn standing wide-eyed by the door, a blush slowly creeping up over her chest to her face. She looked back at Santana who didn’t seem concerned in the slightest.

“Don’t you fucking dare stop, Berry.”

Rachel took one last glance over at Quinn before deciding a sexually frustrated Santana was the scarier of the two. She lowered her head and once more began to swipe along Santana’s folds. As soon as her tongue made contact again, Santana gripped her head in place, fingers tangling almost painfully in Rachel’s hair as her hips bucked violently against Rachel’s mouth.

“Fuck yes,” Santana groaned.

It wasn’t going to take much, Santana had already been on edge before their interruption and Quinn’s presence only seemed to increase her arousal. With one final thrust and a string of curses, Santana came. She fell back against the piano, panting as aftershocks continued to shake her body.

“Well, Quinn,” Santana said, lazily running her fingers through Rachel’s hair, a satisfied smile on her face. “You gonna come join us or continue to stand there drooling?”

Quinn let out what could only be considered a squeak before turning and sprinting out of the choir room.

“That wasn’t very nice of you, Santana,” Rachel reprimanded, swatting her lightly on her thigh.

“Oh, I know, but it was sooo worth it for the look on her face.”


End file.
